


The Library

by AuroraSkye



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraSkye/pseuds/AuroraSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Fairy Academy, Levy tries to change up her good girl image to get Gajeel to notice her. EXPLICIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Lawl, schoolkids! Also, the name "Courage Academy" makes me cringe with secondhand embarrassment, so I made it Phantom Academy. BAM. 
> 
> I'm in love with sassy Levy, so most of what I write of her is gonna be like this!
> 
> WARNING: This gets pretty explicit, so if you're not a fan of people getting it on, click away~

The library at Fairy Academy was silent, for now. Levy was used to being by herself here every afternoon. She liked the quiet majesty of the library, the privacy it afforded her to peruse as many books as she wanted for hours on end. But last week, Gajeel, a not-so-recent transfer from Phantom Academy, had failed a few tests and Levy was tasked with getting him up to speed. She didn't enjoy the idea of anyone invading her personal sanctuary, but Gajeel was an exceptionally bothersome guest. It didn't help that she harbored a growing, clandestine crush on him.

So now, instead of studying peacefully on her own, she now found herself having to work harder to concentrate on anything at all. Tutoring him meant having to be awkwardly aware of his gaze on her, his closeness. More and more, she'd lose focus and have to read the same page over and over again just to make sure she actually read anything at all. Her notebooks were covered with silly doodles she'd pencil in while lost in daydreams. Gajeel was all she could think about.

At first she was sure Gajeel was a bully after witnessing what went down between Phantom Academy and Fairy Academy last term. But he'd always treated her with kindness and never failed to protect her when things got rough. She loved his loyalty, his strength, was attracted to his cocksure ways. Slowly, she felt her feelings towards him soften and turn into something more perplexing.

Unfortunately, Gajeel seemed apathetic to anything other than challenging Erza or Natsu to titanic fighting matches after school. And since Levy wasn't particularly interested or very good at bellicose feats of strength, Gajeel never seemed to pay more attention than he needed to her. But having this time alone with him every afternoon, she knew she had a chance to make him look at her. More than anything right now, she wanted to notice her, to make him see that she was more than just a little girl. But all he did was pat her on the head and leave her feeling helpless and small.

Today, she was determined to make him see her in a different light. Before he'd come to the library this afternoon, Levy had changed out of her thick black tights into sheer black silk stockings, rolled up the band of her gray pleated skirt to shorten it, and casually untucked and unbuttoned her uniform shirt enough for her black lace bra to peek through suggestively at just the right angle. She'd positioned herself leaning against a wall of books, chewing evocatively at a feather pen. She waited for him to arrive, frozen in her carefully-crafted pose. Her heart raced, wondering how he'd react: would his jaw drop? Stare at her incredulously? Maybe manage a cavalier wolf-whistle?

When Gajeel finally stumbled through the door, he muttered an unintelligible greeting before throwing himself lazily into a heavy wooden library chair and poking through his satchel for his notebook.

And that was it.

Levy was incensed that he'd taken no notice of her, not a word or a lingering glance at the appearance she had so fastidiously contrived. Just like a boy to not realize. With a huff, she stomped across the room, purposefully passing by him and kicking the toe of his heavy, iron-fitted boot on the way.

He was surprised at her little act of vengeance. Levy had always been a sweet little thing, and it was unlike her to be this upset. Confused, he watched her reach for a book just beyond her fingertips. She was on her tiptoes, stretching as high as she could ... and there it was. The hem of her skirt lifted just enough to reveal the tops of her sheer, black thigh highs. She attempted an awkward little hop to reach it and missed, inadvertently flashing a quick peek at her decidedly unconservative black lace underwear. When she turned around, her shirt in disarray, she quickly yanked it down into place, betraying a good view of her matching black lace bra in the process.

The shrimp had gotten dolled up.

Levy stalked back to him and glared wordlessly at him. He grinned at her and followed her to the aisle, where he retrieved the book with ease and handed it off to her.

"Thanks," she said stiffly, frowning up at him. She turned on her heel and stomped back to their table. He followed behind, noting the way her pleated skirt flounced with every angry step.

Back at their table, he watched as she leaned over her desk, angrily poking around her knapsack for a pen.

"Do you always wear this when you're studying or have I never noticed?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Like what?" she asked, attempting indifference.

"Like this." He reached just under the hem of her skirt and snapped the soft band of her thigh highs.

She frowned and pursed her lips; it was too late, now. "No."

"So you're saying ... this is for me?" His fingertip traced a faint line up her thigh.

"Look, " she said, unabashedly enraged now. "We're supposed to study for the History test tomorrow, which I'm sure you don't care anything about because it doesn't involve punching things. So if you have to, just look already and let's get to work."

She pulled up the hem of her skirt and flashed him a generous look at her panties before clicking her tongue in disgust and turning back to her books. Gajeel smiled to himself again, amused by her petulant outburst.

"Levy." His voice was deep but full of gentleness.

She ignored him and angrily turned a page of a large, ancient tome.

"Come here," he coaxed, his voice soft. He leaned forward in his chair to touch her legs again, sliding his hands slowly up her silky thighs and pulling her towards him. She slapped his hands away and firmly pushed him back in his chair.

"I'm going to pass this test, even if you don't," she said, her voice dangerously sweet. "So leave me alone, already."

She gave him a deceptively angelic little smile and once again turned back to her books. She leaned over the table, her hands balled in tight little fists, her foot tapping furiously on the stone floor. Feeling a little miffed by her rebuff, he decided to let her be. Clearly, he was the reason she was fuming like this. It irritated him that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, but he shrugged it off and began flipping thoughtlessly through his notebook.

"Gajeel," Levy muttered under her breath. "You idiot."

Her face was hidden behind the veil of her hair, but Gajeel had heard the faint undercurrent of sadness masked in the rancor of her voice. He stood and walked up behind her, bent himself over her small form. His arm circled around her slim shoulders and he buried his face in the soft hair behind her ear. He lingered a moment, taking in the scent of her warm skin mixed with her subtle, flowery perfume.

"Levy," he murmured, his voice low, his lips grazing the edge of her ear. "What do you want from me?"

Levy could feel the stone wall of her resentment crumbling. She felt Gajeel's arms pulling her closer, but she stubbornly pushed him away. She turned around to face him, leaning back on the heavy wooden library table, still frowning sullenly at him. Inexplicably charmed by her petulance, Gajeel reached out to tenderly take her face in his hands and slowly pull her in for a kiss.

At first, she mounted a tight-lipped resistance. But he was not going to let her stay angry at him. He kissed her slowly, voluptuously, laying kiss after kiss on her little mouth. Against her will, she found herself kissing him back, her mouth opening like a rosebud, her soft tongue against his firm, insistent one.

Levy's anguish melted away into a different kind of despair. She grabbed his shirt, eagerly pulling him down to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him with an exigency that surprised and, admittedly, excited him. But it was too much, too fast. It was one thing to tease her a little, to take the unthinkable liberty of a few stolen kisses, but now she was unbuttoning her shirt ...

Gajeel drew away from her embrace and pushed her small hands away.

"Wait ..." His voice was full of apprehension that she immediately took for rejection. A wave of immeasurable embarrassment washed over her. She pushed him away and began frantically packing her satchel. All she wanted to do was get out of there and never see him again.

"Wait," he insisted, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, trying to shake him off.

"Levy! What's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to notice me!" she cried.

She looked down at the floor, too distraught to meet his eyes. The silence hung between them, and Gajeel didn't know how to break it.

"But all you think is that I'm a weak little girl," she continued, pained. "You don't want me. Not like I want you."

"You're wrong," he said, at last. "It's not like that."

She felt something in the pit of her stomach. All she dared do was look at him quizzically.

"We're not right for each other," he said simply, drawing Levy gently into his arms. "You're everything beautiful and pure in this world to me. How could I forgive myself if I ever hurt you?"

He said these words so practically, it was obvious he'd thought of this before. The thought of Gajeel intentionally keeping her at arm's length had never occurred to her. She was touched by his sentiment, but ultimately unsatisfied with it. She wasn't a little girl who needed protecting; she was a young woman who knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was him. And she was going to get what she wanted.

Reaching up to him, she stroked his face, gingerly running her fingers over the iron studs of his eyebrows, down his nose and finally below his lips.

"You can't decide that for me," she said, smiling coquettishly. "I like you. I want this. I want you."

Levy pulled him by his collar and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his wild hair, down his neck, his chest and down to his waist, where she tugged at his belt loops and pulled him hard against her. Her boldness invoked a delirium he had no desire to hold in check any longer. He kissed her hard, slid his hands up her shirt, over her small, full breasts. Eagerly, she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over the hard, muscled expanse of his abdomen. Her hands traveled up his smooth back as she kissed his chest. He let out a deep groan of pleasure as she dug her nails into his back.

Gajeel pushed her back onto the table, his hand slipping between her thighs and parting them slowly. Embarrassed, she pressed her knees together but his hand gently but firmly pushed them apart. He slid his hands up her thighs, stroking the jut of her hip bones with his thumbs. He gazed appreciatively at the full view of her black lace underwear.

"Levy," he murmured. "Tell me what you want."

Levy's head swirled with confusion and elation. Gajeel's lips grazed her own and she shivered, feeling his warm breath. She sat wordlessly, trying to catch her breath. Gajeel gently flicked his thumb across her underwear, at the soft cleft of her cunt where her clit lay. Levy gasped aloud, but he kissed quickly to silence her.

"Shhhh," he admonished her roguishly. "We're in a library, you know."

With the tip of his thumb, he delicately stroked her Venusian mound. Levy's breath quickened and another soft moan escaped her. She watched Gajeel sink to his knees before her. He hooked a finger into her underwear and pulled it off to the side, exposing her inches away from his face. Lightly, he kissed the small, dark blue patch of hair just above her slit. He kissed her slit again and again, growing more and more fervent. Levy let out a moan that was a mixture of surprise, and pleasure that was so overwhelming it almost felt like pain.

"Shhhhhh," he chided her again. He clicked his tongue at her, playfully. "You've got to stay quiet."

Gajeel waited until she'd quieted down a little before he began to lick her cunt ardently, alternatively flicking the tip of his tongue along her vulva to tease her and rolling his tongue luxuriously over her clitoris. Levy's attempts at quiet moans grew louder. Her whole body trembled with rapture like madness. When she felt herself just at the brink, he stopped abruptly and stood up, a devilish grin on his face. Levy looked up at him, a wild look in her eyes, confused.

Gajeel began to unbutton her shirt, but Levy's deft fingers finished the job. He pulled her off the table and spun her around. He reached around her small form and slid his hand inside her bra, rolling her hard pink nipple between the knuckles of his third and fourth finger as he caressed her small breast. With his other hand he slipped a finger inside her warm, moist cunt while he pressed his palm against her clit, massaging it.

"Please," Levy pleaded, gasping. "Please don't stop."

"What do you want, Levy?" Gajeel pressed, biting ather ear.

"I want you," she moaned, softly.

"To do what?" he asked, bending down to kiss her between her shoulder blades.

Levy moaned, frustrated, refusing to answer. Gajeel stopped, leaving his fingers motionless inside her.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

Gajeel groaned softly in her ear, excited by her boldness. "Say it again."

"Fuck me, Gajeel," she begged.

He pushed her against the table, shoving her skirt up and pulling down her underwear to expose her smooth, pink cunt. With one hand he undid his zipper, freeing his erection. Lifting her hips with one hand, he teased her, stroking the slick lips of her vulva with the head of his cock. Levy gasped and moaned, her desperation growing.

"Shhhh," he warned once again. "If you make a sound, I'll stop."

Levy bit her lip in an effort to be quiet. Gajeel slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her. Levy gasped aloud, but he quickly slipped a finger inside her mouth. She sucked at it hungrily, still breathing heavily as he slowly slid the length of his cock inside her. She moaned aloud, and Gajeel stilled, just as he had promised. He watched her toes curl with a certain satisfaction as she attempted to muffle her moans in the crook of her elbow. He began again, slipping in and out of her slowly, letting her savor every inch of him. Gradually he quickened his pace, and he felt her cunt tighten. He knew she was close, and pulled out.

Levy looked back at him, a frenzied look in her eyes. He sat back hard in the heavy wooden library chair and pulled her to him. She turned to face him and climbed quickly into his lap. She reached around and guided him into her, then wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately as she rode him. He gripped her small hips in his hands, pushing her down hard onto him. She shrieked and gasped in his ear, and the sounds of her determined desire drew him further into her frenzy.

"Levy," he whispered as she bucked frantically in his lap . "Levy, why don't you know that you're the only one I see?"

All at once, Levy's body was rapt in waves of pleasure. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, pushing her harder down into him. She threw her head back and cried out, not caring if anyone heard. Her shrieks echoed in the reverberate room, and Gajeel, enveloped in the aural brilliance of her orgasm, felt himself losing control. Levy's breathing slowed, and he knew her peak had passed, but she never broke her rhythm.

"Levy, you have to stop," he murmured hoarsely, gently pushing her hips away.

"Don't!" Levy's arms circled around his neck tighter, pressing her self against his chest. She covered his face in a hundred tiny desperate kisses.

"No, I can't," he insisted, pushing her off a little more firmly. "I won't be able to stop."

Levy untangled herself and sank to the floor in front of him. She took his erection in her small hands and began to stroke cock while sucking gently at the tip. She swirled her tongue expertly and deliberately around and around as Gajeel could only watch her, dumbfounded. She dropped her hands and rested them on his thigh as she took him deeper inside.

Her mouth was impossibly soft and warm, her insistent tongue sliding up and down the shaft of his cock . She licked him artfully, with skill he never imagined in a hundred years she would posses. She looked up at him, a coy expression in her hazel eyes, and he could not hold back any longer. Without flinching, she swallowed hard. Sitting up, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave him a wicked, kittenish look.

Gajeel stared down at her, still surprised. "I never expected that from you ..."

Levy clapped her hands and laughed. "I read it in a book Erza gave me! I knew you'd-"

He leaned down, stopping her mouth with a kiss as he pulled her into his lap. She sank into his embrace, leaning back against him. He nuzzled her soft neck and kissed her just behind her ear. They sat in a silent embrace for a long while, basking in each other's warmth and the memory of what just happened.

Levy sat up. "I should get dressed. Jet and Droy usually stop by after their clubs to walk me home around this time."

"I'll walk you home," Gajeel said, buttoning up.

Levy blushed and looked at the floor shyly. Gajeel stood her up in front of him. He smoothed her hair down, arranged her skirt and buttoned up her shirt. Hours ago she would have felt patronized but now she simply smiled, understanding this was his peculiar way of caring.

"Button up," he ordered, gruffly. "You look like Cana. And don't wear your skirt too short. If Jet or Droy see your panties I'll smash their faces in."

Levy giggled. Gajeel grabbed his satchel and hooked his arm around her shoulders. Together, they walked out the library and out to the street. The autumn trees glowed a warm peach in the afternoon sun.

"We didn't end up studying anything," Levy mused, staring dreamily at the sunset.

"It's all right," Gajeel assured her, stretching leisurely. "I learned important things today. Like your kinky taste in underwear."

"Gajeel!" she shrieked, infuriated.

"Black lace isn't your style, though," he went on, ignoring her outburst. "Maybe something pink. With ruffles. Do you have anything like that?"

Levy's ears burned red with both anger and embarrassed arousal. "...maybe."

"Really?" Gajeel asked, incredulous. He leaned down and whispered conspiratorially in her ear, "Maybe you'll wear it for me if I pass this test."

Levy flushed red again, smiling foolishly. "Maybe."

Gajeel threw his head back and laughed. "Thank god you're my tutor."

Levy gave him a playful shove, but he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. Their arms around eachother, they walked towards the dorms, already looking forward to their next study session in the Fairy Academy library.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic ever! Aaaand of course it's a dirty one.


End file.
